


grude, xodó, dengo, chaveirinho

by 98line



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Platonic Cuddling, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-16 21:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15445998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/98line/pseuds/98line
Summary: Cafuné (noun, Portuguese) | KAH • foo • ne— the act of tenderly running one’s fingers through another’s hair;— how Jacob lulls Sunwoo to sleep most nights;





	grude, xodó, dengo, chaveirinho

**Author's Note:**

> can we talk about how sunwoo is basically jacob's baby? can we PLEASE talk about how sunwoo is basically jacob's baby? please!!! i love lOVe LOVE my soft uwu boys together. sunwoo loves jacob SO MUCH, their relationship is so endearing and pure, i just love LOvE LOVE them!! 
> 
> para dona maristela, a única pessoa que fala comigo sobre o sunwoo ser grude do jacob, fada sensata, uma das minhas mutuals favoritas e maior jacob stan do planeta terra!!. valorizando a língua portuguesa e muito pois a língua mais bonita do mundo tem que ser apreciada mesmo. 
> 
> for my non portuguese speakers, please check end notes for translations!! happy reading lovelies MWAH ♡

“I had a nightmare.” Kim Sunwoo whispers, as he turns on the lamp on the nightstand before he slides in between Jacob Bae’s sheets and softly nuzzles against Jacob’s back. Jacob rubs his eyes and blinks in confusion before letting out a yawn, brain still asleep. “Do you mind if I sleep here?”

There is no possible way for Jacob to say no, so Jacob just slides to the side and taps the space next to him.

“Come here, you _big baby._ ” 

Sunwoo nestles quietly besides him before sliding his arms around Jacob’s waist and clinging onto him for dear life. Jacob flops ungraciously onto Sunwoo’s arms and lets the younger boy hold him tight, sinking into the warmth of his skin and further into his embrace. Sunwoo hugs him, resting his chin on Jacob’s shoulder, and sighs lazily. It’s been a while since Sunwoo first started sneaking out of his room in the middle of the night to sleep with Jacob; at first, it was because of nightmares that wouldn’t let Sunwoo go back to sleep, then because of the sound of thunder that wouldn’t let him sleep, and then some generic excuse followed by another generic excuse. 

“Did you _really_ have a nightmare?” 

“What do you mean?”

“You can be honest and say you just wanted to sleep with me. I won’t judge.”

“I like sleeping with you, hyung.” Sunwoo whines, burying his face in Jacob’s chest, arms snaking around his waist with surprisingly strong grip. “You’re really soft and cute, like a plushie. Plus, you give the best cuddles. What’s not to love?”

Jacob can’t help but smile. “You’re too sweet, Sunwoo.”

Jacob presses a kiss to his forehead, softly brushing away the hair on his forehead with the back of his fingers. Sunwoo is staring at him with sleepy eyes, one of his hands wrapped around his wrist. Jacob looks at Sunwoo and thinks about how he is growing to be such an amazing individual, and how lucky Jacob is just for being able to see Sunwoo grow up before his eyes. Sunwoo is, at the end of the day, just a baby. _His baby._ Jacob reaches for the lamp and turns it off before Sunwoo pulls him back to his side, and Jacob lays down face to face to him. There is no other sound but their gentle breathing. Sunwoo is very quiet, and Jacob doesn’t know if he has already fallen asleep.

“Do you want me to cuddle you to sleep?” Jacob whispers.

 _“Please.”_ Sunwoo whispers back.

Sunwoo closes his eyes almost immediately after Jacob starts drawing mindless patterns on the back of his hand. Jacob runs his fingers through Sunwoo’s hair, tenderly, softly, until Sunwoo eventually falls asleep. That’s how Kim Sunwoo has been falling asleep for the past months; nuzzled in between Jacob Bae’s arms, cuddled and wrapped up in the same blankets as his favorite person in the world. It isn’t exactly home, but it’s just as good. _If not better._

**Author's Note:**

> grude is an affectionate way for describing someone who is very clingy, so is xodó and chaveirinho. xodó can also mean the favorite, like... sunwoo is my xodó amongst the boyz. dengo is hard to explain because it can mean many things, but here it means someone who is very sweet. anyways, feel free to cry with me about suncob on [twitter](https://twitter.com/cupidkrystals) and [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/001115), bye bye ♡


End file.
